Shadow The Human
Shadow The Human is a major form of Master Spaz, who assumed this form sometime after his death in the aftermath of The Great Spaghetti War of April 2013. At first, he didn't know who Master Spaz was, but retained all other memory, meaning this reincarnation brought partial amnesia upon him. He is Last Person To Post Wins' main anti-hero, taking over the role from his former self whenever he transforms. History On April 1st, 2013, Master Spaz attempted to put a stop to Ryth's tyranny. Once he invited all of his friends for dinner (Ryth included), he started his assault by throwing his spaghetti in Ryth's mask in order to blind him and get the upper hand, triggering what would later be known as The Great Spaghetti War. Sadly, he was unsuccessful (Just like everyone else who has tried to murder him), and during his escape from his own kingdom (Which Ryth has since taken control of), he was shot in the back by Ryth's Incineration Cannon. His friends found his now lifeless body and took him to the almighty Lord Nasir, God of wisdom, peace, and love the colour red. Using a powerful spell, Nasir transferred Master Spaz's soul into a regular hedgehog (Because everyone thought it would be funny as Hell to see his reaction), but the soul ended up causing a mutation, and caused the hedgehog to grow red, white, and black fur, become significantly taller, and able to stand on two legs. He also somehow grew boots, gloves, rings, and sunglasses. And thus, Shadow The Human was born. Although he retained most of his memory, his past as Master Spaz was all but forgotten. What emerges in his mind is a reality in which Master Spaz never existed, and all his memories as him feature Shadow instead, which is coincidentally the exact same case with Cloud Strife and Zack Fair. Eventually, he found out about his past as Master Spaz, and went on a journey of self-discovery. On his travels, he found Rex's profile page that Spaz had a sneaking streak on. Once he found the vast amounts of resources Spaz had hoarded there for months, he created the Space Colony ARK, a weaponized space station. He is now currently travelling the universe, looking for an empty galaxy to start a new empire in. Powers and Abilities *'The Master's Legacy:' Shadow The Human posseses Master Spaz's''' Super Human reflexes, eye-hand coordination, and mind control-resistant brain. He also retains his Moderation Spells, as well as his ability to control Internet Memes. *'''Chaos Control: With an Emerald in hand, Shadow is able to control time and space to some capacity. The more Emeralds he has, the better. He can also perform it by doing many good deeds in rapid succession, like saving a kitten trapped on a tree branch, or helping an old lady across the street. Since he also has his Moderation Spells which apply the same benefit, he can use both at the same time to devastating effect. *'Chaos Blast:' Shadow is able to channel his rage into a concentrated ball of 'spolsions. The more evil deeds he does, such as tripping an old man who's walking along side him, or taking candy from a baby, the larger and more flashy the 'spolsion will be. *'Chaos Spear:' Allows Shadow to channel his power into his hands to form a lightning-like spear, which he can use as both a melee weapon, and a projectile. *'Chaos Boost:' This power allows Shadow The Human to channel all his power to either his upper body, which greatly increases his strength and stamina, or his lower body, which significantly enhances his speed. *'Weapon Handling:' Since The Black Arms invaded the LPTPW universe, Shadow had gained considerable experience with various firearms. He is most proficient with high caliber pistols. Personality Unlike his main form, who was serious one minute and derpy the next, Shadow's personality is rather consistent. He retains traits from both of Master Spaz's personalities, but never radically switches between them. As such, expect him to sound more professional in Last Person To Post Wins, but slightly derpier everywhere else. He also seems to be cruder than Master Spaz, as he can frequently be heard saying that he's back from the restroom as an excuse for being away from the keyboard. Quotes Trivia * He was originally going to be made into Nasir's image, and be called Nasir Jr. * Sometimes he uses artwork of himself as an alternative to emoticons, as shown here, here, and here. * He, along with Crazy7, have gone on to create the most successful llama farm in the galaxy. Gallery